Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus and an accumulation suppressing method.
Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet recording apparatus configured to perform a borderless recording on a recording paper (recording paper sheet) by discharging an ink from an ink-jet head toward the recording paper, a colorant accumulates in a surface of an ink absorber which is arranged on a platen, in some cases. In a case that this accumulation of the colorant occurs, an end surface of the recording paper contacts an accumulated colorant (accumulated matter), which in turn causes such a problem that the end surface of the recording paper is contaminated (dirtied) by the accumulated matter. In order to solve this problem, there is proposed an ink-jet recording apparatus in which a colorant used in the ink and a solvent impregnated in the ink absorber are specified to thereby suppress the accumulation of the colorant in the surface of the ink absorber (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-14422).
In the recent years, as ink-jet recording apparatuses perform operations at a higher speed, an ink discharge amount discharged onto the surface of the ink absorber per unit time tends to be increased. In a case that the ink discharge amount is increased, the amount of the colorant accumulated in the surface of the ink absorber is also increased, leading to such a fear that not only an end surface of the recording paper, but also a discharge surface of the ink-jet head is also contaminated by the accumulated colorant. In view of this, the ink-jet recording apparatuses are required to further suppress the accumulation of colorant in the surface of the absorber.
In view of this situation, an object of the present teaching is to provide an ink-jet recording apparatus and an accumulation suppressing method capable of further suppressing the accumulation of colorant in the surface of the absorber.